storybirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Storybird Wikia
'Welcome to the Storybird Wikia!' Storybird is a child-friendly website for kids and adults to discover their talents in writing. You can create a free account with the option to buy a membership for access to additional features. Schools can pay for accounts for their students to have safe, teacher-supervised accounts. Anyone can write a story to be discovered with artwork provided by the website. Are you an artist looking to publish your work? Contact Storybird staff, and your artwork might just be used on Storybird (with royalties, of course)! Are you a professional author looking to display your work? Maybe Storybird will reach out to you to become one of their creative partners! Whoever you are, Storybird is the site for you! With this guide full of tips and tricks, you'll be able to navigate Storybird like the back of your hand! 'Recent Storybird News' Badges and Crowns! Big news! Storybird has released two new updates: Badges and Crowns! Badges allow you to show off your personal achievements you have reached during your time on Storybird, such as how many writing days you have, if you've been chosen for N&N, and many more kinds. Crowns are super fun, too! You can collect them by writing every day, publishing stories, and publishing challenge entries. Then, you can spend them on Express Moderation, free print outs of your stories, and other things. A big hand for the staff for creating this, please! [[Challenge Badges|'Challenge Badges']] Guess what? You can now earn badges for completing the monthly challenges on Storybird! Storybird staff added a new tab to the "Your Stuff" section, labeling it simply "Badges". In that tab, you will find all of the badges for challenges you've completed. Whether you were included in the roundup or not, you earn that challenge's badge.You will automatically collect all of the badges from challenges that you've completed. They will show up in your "Badges" tab, and will be shown on your profile and your story entry. Writing club members can also print out certificates! But once the challenge is over, if you haven't yet completed it your badge will be gone forever! So hurry up Storybirders, and start writing! SWC Challenges and Storybird Scribes The first Summer Writing Club challenge is out! This month's challenge features writing a full novel! With the goal being one chapter a week, the full stories are due on July 25, 2016. Instead of having story prompts each week like last year, Storybird has decided to give out tutorials on writing. The first week will be all about the character development. The second week will focus on the antagonist, or "bad guy", of the story. And the third week will feature the plot of the book. Hinting at the August challenge, the Storybird Blog said "One way to approach SWC this year is to think about July as your rough draft. Once you get the basics down, you’ll be ready for the advanced tutorials that will follow in August." Be prepared for even more novel writing fun to come! This is just the start of your adventure. But the SWC is only the summer! So what's coming in September, October, etc.? That's right, Storybird Scribes! Basically the same thing as SWC, except there are more rules, and it isn't the summer. Are you ready for a year full of writing? Then go, Storybirders! Category:Browse Category:Badges